Evil Emperor Zurg
Evil Emperor Zurg, Sworn Enemy of the Galactic Alliance is one of the secondary antagonists in the And he is also known as earnest, violent, insane, loathsome, emotionless, mean, powerful, eager, rough, offensive, rational, zany, unkind, relentless, grouchy, efficient, valiant, ill-tempered, loquacious, envious, menacing, pushy, egotistical, reverent, outlandish, righteous, zesty, ungenerous, respectful, gluttonous. Disney-Pixar film Toy Story 2 and the main villain in the 2000 film/TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command '' ''e is voiced by Andrew Stanton in the film and by Wayne Knight in the cartoon series.''Zurg also appears as a villain in the attraction Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters (and the variations of this attraction) at the five Disneyland-type parks in the United States, Japan, France, and Hong Kong. He has an initial "Z" which stands for Zurg. His color is purple and he has evil red eyes, silver horns and frowning teeth and wears a cape with a collar around his neck. His weapon is an ion blaster. Andrew Stanton will voice this character again for the video game version of ''Toy Story 3 as a playable character exclusive to the PlayStation 3 version of the game. For the same version, his car also inspires his personality and with his gun, he fires balls that look similar to the Ion Blaster's ones. Toy Story In the first film, Zurg is a referenced character, and does not appear at all. He is simply a character mentioned byBuzz Lightyear, his sworn enemy. Buzz claims that Zurg is building a powerful weapon that could annihilate an entire planet and that he is the only one that could possibly stop him (a reference to the Death Star of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope). Throughout the movie, it is Buzz's only concern to contact Star Command and stop Zurg from his evil doings before he discovers that he is a toy. In early story boarding for Toy Story, Zurg was originally going to be in the opening sequence to the film. The sequence was then removed and revised and placed in the beginning of the second film. Toy Story 2 Zurg is first seen in the opening sequence of the second film when Buzz is trying to take his power away from him (Zurg's power is from a AA battery). In the ensuing battle, Zurg vaporizes the top half of Buzz Lightyear's body. The sequence then cuts showing that the opening sequence was a video game played by Rex. As the story progresses, a Zurg toy in Al's Toy Barn bursts out from its box and follows Andy's Buzz Lightyear, who is on the way to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin. Zurg is deluded in the way the world works similar to Andy's Buzz in the first film. In the second film, another copy of Buzz Lightyear, who also acts similar to Buzz in the first film, escapes from Al's Toy Barn and battles with Zurg using toy components (pin balls and lights). In a reference to the relationship of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, the principal hero and villain respectively of the original Star Wars Trilogy, Evil Emperor Zurg claims he is in fact the father of Buzz. As Zurg attempts to finish Buzz #2 (at point-blank range), Rex accidentally hits Zurg with his large tail, sending him falling down the elevator shaft. The second Buzz then looks over the shaft and reaches his hand out,thinking he has lost his father, while Rex is excited that he has finally managed to defeat Zurg. Near the end of the film, Zurg is seen to have survived his fall and is now playing catch with the Buzz copy, meaning they have made up and become friends. The second Buzz Lightyear then says, "Oh, you're a great dad!" as he rushes to catch another ball fired by Zurg. Toy Story 3 Zurg has a brief cameo during a sequence in the end credits, where he is donated to Sunnyside Daycare center. It is unknown whether he is the same one from the second film, or that he is a different Zurg action figure. It is also unknown whether he thinks is the 'real' Zurg or if he already knows that he's just a toy. Appearances In Disney Fanon Hamm and Rex's X-Treme Sports I Lost My Parts (cameo) Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command (Season 2) (2010-2011) Toy Town Racers Category:ToyStory Category:Disneyworld England Category:Characters Category:Pixar Category:Villains Category:Primary Villains